United Mandalore
Once they were united and the Galaxy trembled. Then, for four thousand they were a lost people, scattered, battered and broken. Now, old feuds have been set aside and new friends toasted as the seven largest clans gather under a single banner once again. Ravli Wren, the daughter of Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger, has been appointed the youngest Mand'alor in history. Her first order as leader of the Mandalorians would be that no Mandalorian would serve any world beyond Manda'yaim and any who did so would immediately be considered Dar'manda and would be subject to summary execution, for if you are not for Manda'yaim then you are against Manda'yaim! History Origins United Mandalore was formed in 43 ABY with the unprecedented election of 22yo Ravli Wren, the only daughter of Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger, to the position of Mand'alor. With the unwavering support of her own Clan Wren as well as Clans Beviin, Bralor / Skirata, Kryze, Vhett, Ordo and Varad, the seven strongest and most influential clans on Mandalore, young Ravli set an edict, serve Mandalore or die, be Mandalorian or die. Ravli decreed that any Mandalorian who chose to serve any other planet before Mandalore would have his/her heritage stripped and be put to death. With that order most of the rogue houses fell into line, with the smaller clans becoming vassals to one of the seven larger clans. Now, Ravli Wren's United Mandalore has conquered numerous worlds beyond their own borders and have carved out the first Mandalorian Empire to exist in four thousand years... all under the first Force Sensitive Mand'alor in history! The Resol'nare The Resol'nare, or Six Actions when translated from Mando'a into Galactic Basic Standard, were the central tenets of Mandalorian life. They consisted of wearing armor, speaking the language, defending oneself and family, raising your children as Mandalorians, contributing to the clan's welfare, and when called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to their cause! Traditional Mando'a Ba'jur bal beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand'alor— An vencuyan mhi! Galactic Basic Stadard Education and armor, Self-defense, our tribe, Our language and our leader— All help us survive! The Seven Clans Clan Beviin * Chieftain: Lady Briila Beviin ** A fairly new clan formed in 29 ABY with the marrage of Goran Beviin and Medrit Vasur. One of the loyal of the united clans as shown by their unwavering support of Clan Vhett! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Beviin to maintain all of the supply lines of United Mandalore! Clan Bralor / Skirata * Chieftain: Duke Rom Skirata ** Clan Bralor traces it's roots back more than four thousand years to before the Mandalorian Wars. During the wars men of the Bralor Clan achieved much honor serving as officers for Mand'alor the Ultimate. After the war Clan Bralor found honor any way it could. Four millenia later Clan Bralor supported Boba Fett of Clan Vhett in his successfull bid for the Kry'bes. After this Clan Bralor was joined to Clan Skirata with the marriage of Parja Bralor and Fi Skirata! ** The earliest known member of Clan Skirata was Munin Skirata who adopted and raised Falin Mattran, later known as Kal Skirata, who would go on to adopt numerous clone sons and their wives; RC/IC-1309 Sergeant Niner Skirata, RC/IC-1136 Darman Skirata and his wife, the Jedi General Etain Tur-Mukan, RC-3222 Atin Skirata and his Twi'lek wife Laseema, RC-8015 Fi Skirata who married Parja Bralor and joined the clans, RC-8843 Corr Skirata and his wife Jilka Zan Zentis, the former Jedi General Bardan Jusik, later known as Gotab Skirata, Lieutenant Prudii Skirata, Lieutenant Kom'rk Skirata, Lieutenant Mereel Skirata, Lieutenant Jaing Skirata, Captain Ordo Skirata and his wife Besany Wennen and Sergeant A'den Skirata! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Bralor / Skirata to oversee the repair and maintenance of all Mandalorian ships and vehicles! Clan Kryze * Chieftain: Lady Mevuth Kryze ** Clan Kryze has had a rather troubled history for a house so young. Founded during the waning years of the Galactic Republic; after Duke Adonai Kryze was killed, his two daughters, Bo-Katan and Satine, became highlighted by the tragedy. As the two girls grew it became apparent that the death of their father had affected them radically different; Satine rallied a political reformation which became known as the New Mandalorian Movement and was eventually named Duchess of the pacifist movement while Bo-Katan followed more in her fathers footsteps and went to war, ultimately joining the Death Watch under Pre Vizla! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Kryze to maintain the political advantage of United Mandalore and to gather intelligence! Clan Fett * Chieftain: Duke Ghes Orade ** Clan Fett was an ancient Mandalorian clan that could trace its lineage back as far as the Mandalorian Wars. Drawing its name from the Basic transliteration of the word vhett, the Mando'a word for farmer, members of the Fett clan throughout the galaxy's history ranged from simple farmers, to conquering Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders, in addition to several mercenaries and bounty hunters throughout the years. Over time, Clan Fett developed a reputation for members who were skilled and ruthless in battle, as well as for their efforts to uplift the Mandalorian people! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Fett to train all Mando'ad Ramikad! Clan Ordo * Chieftain: Duke Tomin Ordo ** Clan Ordo was an ancient Mandalorian clan that could trace its lineage back as far as the Mandalorian Wars when Canderous Ordo, later known as Mandalore the Preserver, fighting alongside the Jedi Revan! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Ordo to oversee all ground-based military operations! Clan Varad * Chieftain: Lady Shyla Varad ** Clan Varad was a Mandalorian clan in existence around the time of the Cold War, a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. Varad established a number of secret bases throughout the Tamarin sector of space in the galaxy'sOuter Rim, eventually going rogue and attacking planets controlled by both governments. Members of Clan Varad developed an aggressive and violent reputation among the Mandalorian community, owed to decades of raiding and plundering from their hidden compounds! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Varad to oversee all space-based military operations! Clan Wren * Chieftain: Mand'alor Ravli Wren ** Clan Wren was a Mandalorian family and clan that was once part of Clan Vizsla! ** It is the responsibility of Clan Wren to oversee all of the reponsibilities of the other six clans! Disposition of Forces The appointed Mand'alor has ultimate command of three Regional Oversector Armadas. These ROA's may be dispatched to defend any planet currently held by United Mandalore or to reinforce any faction member that calls for aid. However, these Regional Oversector Armadas may not be used outside of their assigned Sector! Regional Oversectors * Oversector Alpha ** The Inner Rim ** The Mid Rim ** The Outer Rim Territories * Oversector Delta ** The Unknown Regions ** Wild Space * Oversector Omega ** The Colonies ** The Deep Core ** The Galactic Core Standardized Regional Oversector Armada Army Units (Infantry) * Mando'ad Ramikad x2,688,000 (5,376 Commando Groups) Army Units (Vehicles) * Canderous-class Assault Tanks x23,450 (469 Battalions) Naval Units (Assault Craft) * Bes'uliik-class Starfighters x23,232 (1,936 Squadrons) Naval Units (Capital Ships) * Aggressor-class Star Destroyers x05 * Crusader-class Corvettes x36 * Keldabe-class Battleships x12 Naval Units (Support Craft) * Kom'rk-class Transports x1,254 Category:Organizations, Factions & Galactic Corporations Category:United Mandalore